Shadows
by ShadowGurl
Summary: Okay Perhaps I shouldn't have been quite so Cynical of the Summary box. Here's a short summary. A new mutant is found in Bayville about as close as a shadow can be. (Self-Insertion Fic) Please Review. 10 Chapter Two Reviews for Chapter 3 to be posted.
1. Prelude to Darkness

Disclaimer: Do I own any of the characters aside from the ones that I create...no I don't. I don't own the Evolution X-men Team. I don't own the Brotherhood. I don't own the show. I think Warner Brothers owns it in conjunction with Marvel Comics. So don't sue me you bloodsucking Jackal lawyers.  
  
Summary: Nope you guys don't get off that easily. You'll have to read the story.  
  
A/N: This is just the prologue to my story so don't expect much. Please review, scream at me, flame me. Come on do your worst. Seriously if there's something you wanna say then say it.  
  
  
  
Title: Shadows   
Chapter One: Prologue to Darkness  
  
The phone was ringing off the hook as it had been for the last five minutes, and it wasn't getting any easier for Raven Darkholm (otherwise known as Mystique) to ignore it. As Mystique eased the sleep mask from her eyes a look of deep and resentful annoyance was evident.  
  
"If this is another one of those damn kids waking me up because they think they can find a way to destroy Xavier and his brats I'll kill ..."  
  
Mystique's words were suddenly cut off as she tilted the Caller ID box to view the caller's identity. She nearly sat bolt upright, as she saw what was displayed on the little black box.  
  
Irene Adler  
Bayville, New York  
714-555-3845  
  
If Irene was calling Mystique at 3:30 in the morning it had to be more than important. Something that couldn't wait until the morning for Mystique to find out about and start planning for. Raven picked up the phone and managed to get out...  
  
"Irene what's the matter? What have you seen?"  
  
"Is there a girl at the High School by the name of Ciara?"  
  
"Yes there are actually three of them. Why?"  
  
"Well one of them is a mutant, and her powers will become active tomorrow"  
  
"When?"  
  
"You know I can't tell you exactly Raven, but it's going to be when there are a great number of people around her, and she will be under... a modicum of stress."  
  
"Alright Irene I shall prepare. Thank you."  
  
  
Mystique replaced the receiver on her phone, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. It was obvious that she would not be getting back to sleep, so she might as well prepare for the vague future that tomorrow would bring.  



	2. The Shadow Falls

Disclaimer: Do I own any of the characters aside from the ones that I create...no I don't. I don't own the Evolution X-men Team. I don't own the Brotherhood. I don't own the show. I think Warner Brothers owns it in conjunction with Marvel Comics. So don't sue me you bloodsucking Jackal lawyers.  
  
Summary: The Shadow Falls  
  
A/N: Here it is the entrance of Shadowgurl. Please review, scream at me, flame me. Come on do your worst. Seriously if there's something you wanna say then say it. I crave validation so PLEASE review.   
  
  
  
Title: Shadows   
Chapter Two: The Shadow Falls  
  
Thoughts  
  
The Next Day...  
  
  
Ciara Campbell stood at the door of her locker with her head resting gently against it, the cool metal made her feel better... at least a little but surely not enough. Her hea had been pounding all day since that morning and it wasn't getting better. If it got too much worse she'd actually be forced to go to the school infirmary.   
  
Yeah this is the one Mystique told me to watch  
  
Ciara shook her head and her hair flew in every direction, a brown blur   
in front of her eyes. It had sounded like that jerk Pietro was standing right next to her. As she turned toward the rest of the hallway her head throbbed, she closed her eyes. When she opened them again Pietro was there across the hallway apparently leaning against the set of lockers on the other side. He hadn't been standing next to her, but then how had she heard him? This was way too confusing for her.  
  
By now Lance and Mystique should be with the other Ciaras  
  
  
Ciara could not believe what was going through her mind. For some reason her thoughts were not in her own mental voice, but were instead in Pietro's annoying one. It was really freaking her out to the point where she was actually considering getting therapy or having herself committed. Why in the name of the Goddess was I thinking in Pietro's voice  
  
  
The bell rang signaling the change of classes for the third period. Immediately the hallway was flooded with students wishing to socialize, get books from their lockers, and a host of other thing that Bayville students engaged in between classes including the occasional pair of teens more interested in exploring the other's tonsils. Students were pushing against one another and it was a virtual traffic jam in the hallway from wall of lockers to wall of lockers. it didn't help Ciara's head that she was pushed against her locker head first by some irreverent youth. That was not one of her immediate concerns however... She could hear a multitude of new voices, some were familiar while others were not.  
  
I can't believe I have a math test next period I didn't stu... Why can't I just go home I know all this...I don't feel so goo... That movie 'Evolution' looks funny I think I'll ask Natalie to...  
  
  
All of the voices were melding together into a miasmia of thoughts, sounds, and feelings that were all trying desperately to claw their individual and collective ways into Ciara's mind regardless of her own thoughts which wished to remain entreched within the foreground of her mind.  
  
Ciara's own mind felt as if all at the same time it was being ripped to tattered shreds and pulled forcebly from her head and trodden on. The pain was more than incredible, more than intense. Along with all of the pain Ciara could feel every shove in the hallway, the anger at every moment of inappropriate contact, the pleasure of the tonsil hockey participants, and generally speaking the emotions and thoughts of every one within her line of sight.   
  
A blood curdling scream of unimaginable magnitude, so much so that even Ciara wondered at the origin of such an unearthly sound, was issued forth through the hallway by Ciara before she slumped to her knees in front of her locker. The hallway that had been so full of life and noise stood in eerie silence as everyone looked in the direction of the now semi-constant sobbing. Ciara was so filled with stimualtion from each and every physical form of sensation in addition to thoughts and emotional feelings that she could only remotely take note of the fact that she had been lifted into someone's arm and was being carried off. To where she did not know. By whom she did not have the capability to discern.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope to write Chapter Three so that it will be somewhat longer than my first two chapters combined.   
  
Chapter Three Will be uploaded as soon as I have a total of 10 (TEN) Chapter Two marked reviews. Someone has been watching. Someone will be watching.... 


End file.
